


Unfinished works

by DoctorLazarus



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLazarus/pseuds/DoctorLazarus
Summary: These are three stories which I gave up writing halfway through because I ran out of ideas. Figured might as well post them.WARNING: They're all stupid.





	1. Story 1

Lunchtime at Royal Woods, and Lincoln’s friends were sitting down in the cafeteria for their afternoon meal.  
“Hey, where’s Lincoln?”  
“Dunno. He said he wasn’t coming to lunch today for he had something to do.”  
Unbeknownst to them, Lincoln was actually right beneath their noses. Semi literally, for he was kneeling under the table. You see, Lincoln had discovered he enjoyed the thrill of doing lewd stuff in public, and today he decided he was going to masturbate in public, right next to his friends.  
Lincoln slowly palmed himself through his jeans, pleasuring himself and listening to the guys above talking about school and such. The risk of being caught was really exciting to Lincoln, and his dick grew hard and strained against his underwear. Lincoln slowly edged himself, stopping every time he got close to orgasm. Lunchtime was a full hour, and he wanted to do this for the entire period.  
Under the table Lincoln got a good view of his classmates’ crotch. He considered reaching out and grabbing them, but he knew that would be dumb as they’d immediately look down and catch him there. So for now he restricted himself to looking.  
Lincoln unzipped his jeans and took out his erect cock, rubbing himself some more. But what if he got more daring? The logical part of his mind told him he was crazy, but the sex part of his mind told him to do it. So Lincoln took off his shoes, jeans and underwear. Now he was naked from the waist down at school. It was quite refreshing to be out of his clothes, actually, and Lincoln stretched. Sure he walks around in his underwear at home, but somehow being in public is even more exhilarating.  
Lincoln heard a bit of shuffling and he froze, thinking he’d been caught. But it turned out everyone was just leaving to return the food trays.  
“Phew.” Lincoln said.  
“Lincoln?” it was Rusty. He’d heard Lincoln’s sigh and looked down, seeing Lincoln under the table in his compromising position.  
“Oh no!” said Lincoln, trying to cover himself. He couldn’t go anywhere or even more people would see him. He was basically trapped. Lincoln reached for his underwear but Rusty got to them first.  
“I’m keeping this.” Rusty shoved Lincoln’s underwear into his pocket. “So this is what you’ve been up to, huh?”  
“I, er, was cleaning the floor.”  
“With your pants?” Lincoln couldn’t think of a response. “You wacko. Why don’t I help you with what you’re doing?” With that, Rusty took off his shoes and motioned for Lincoln to come over. With a gulp, Lincoln obliged.  
Just then, everyone else came back. Lincoln thought Rusty was going to expose him and then from now on he’d forever be known as the pervert streaker, but all that happened was Rusty started grinding his socked foot against Lincoln’s erection. Lincoln rolled his eyes in pleasure. He thought masturbating in public was exciting enough, but being given a footjob like this was even better.  
Rusty didn’t act like anything was wrong, continuing his conversation with his friends and teasing Lincoln at the same time. Up and down went his foot, using his toe to poke at Lincoln’s tip. Lincoln was so close to cumming. Rusty then started using both feet and rubbed Lincoln’s cock between them. This sent Lincoln over the edge and he came, mostly all over Rusty’s socks.  
The bell rang, signalling the end of lunchtime. Lincoln was about to put his jeans back on when Rusty kneeled down under the table, joining him. “How far are you willing to go?” Without waiting for an answer, Rusty took some come from his socks and stuck his finger in Lincoln’s butt.  
Lincoln was now being fingered by Rusty who was using his cum as lube. Eww, he thought, but also so arousing. Rusty added a second and third finger, stretching Lincoln and making him squeal a bit in pain. Then Rusty took his fingers out and, taking off his own shorts and boxers, replaced it with his own dick.  
“Ready?” Again without waiting for an answer, Rusty started thrusting. Lincoln was now being taken in the cafeteria. Thankfully no one was around, but Lincoln’s face burned red with embarrassment. This was so insane! Yet he didn’t ask Rusty to stop. He wanted this badly.  
Rusty reached around Lincoln and started jerking him off with his left hand and rubbing his nipple with his right. All the pleasure was making Lincoln lose his mind. He reached out and grabbed Rusty’s boxers, inhaling them deeply. Rusty apparently hadn’t washed them for a while, and Lincoln could smell all the musk coming off of it. His ass continued to be pounded in the process. This continued for a few minutes until Rusty came inside Lincoln, spraying his semen all inside him.  
Lincoln thought that was it but Rusty didn’t stop. He continued fucking, harder. “Yeah you pervert, you want this don’t you? There’s still 10 minutes of lunchtime left. I’m going to do this until it ends.” Lincoln wasn’t sure he could take another 10 minutes, but it wasn’t like Rusty gave him a choice. So he just laid there and let Rusty do what he wanted. Hopefully once he finished he’d let Lincoln go.  
Rusty reached over and grabbed a bottle of hot sauce that had rolled onto the floor. Uncapping it, Rusty put some on his palm and then rubbed it all over Lincoln’s dick. A few seconds later Lincoln felt the effect.  
“Ow, ow ow! It’s burning!”  
“Yeah, feel it bitch. Feel the hot sauce on your dick. Which burns more, your front or your back?”


	2. Story 2

Every year, Royal Woods Elementary holds an event where the entire grade goes to camp for “bonding” and “getting to know your fellow students”. Of course, the school meant that in the friendly sense but for one boy, he got to know his classmates as much more than friends…  
“Alright kids, lights out.” Said the teachers, and the boys were left alone in the dark.  
“Ugh…today was so boring.” moaned Chandler. “I hope this camp thing is over soon.”  
“I dunno, it was kind of fun.” Replied Lincoln, who had stripped down to his underwear.  
“Uh, Lincoln, are you going to sleep in just a pair of undies?”  
“Well yeah. I do this all the time at home.”  
“But we’re at camp. There’s others around. Can’t you go back home before continuing your habits?”   
“Well, it’s not like there’s a difference once I’m in bed. Night everyone.” Lincoln went to sleep.  
“Does he always do that?” asked Chandler to the others in the cabin.  
“Yes.” Said Clyde, who had had lots of sleepovers with Lincoln.  
“How do you sleep when your best friend’s naked next to you?” asked Zach.  
“Yeah, isn’t it like, awkward man?” asked Liam.  
“Eh, you get used to it. Just don’t think about it.” Replied Clyde.  
“I’m trying not to.” Said Rusty, who had turned around so he wasn’t facing Lincoln. At that, everyone went to bed and was soon sleeping soundly. All except for Chandler, who was thinking.  
“Hmm…”  
Lincoln awoke and immediately felt something on his crotch. Looking under the covers, he saw a hand rubbing his boy parts most enthusiastically. Tracing the hand back to his owner, he saw Chandler who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself.  
“Chandler, what the-“ Lincoln started to say but was shushed.  
“Ssh. You don’t want to wake the others, do you?”  
“What are you doing?”  
“What does it look like? Fondling you.”  
“Okay, why?”  
“Teaching you not to prance about naked.” Chandler pulled down Lincoln’s briefs and continued fondling him, touching his penis directly. Despite himself, Lincoln let out a few moans.  
“Enjoying it, I see.”  
“No, stop! What if others wake up?”  
“Maybe they’ll join.”  
“You’re crazy. They’ll never join you in this perverted activity.”  
“Oh, they will. Firstly, they’re all a bunch of horny boys. Second, they won’t say no to me.” Lincoln realised Chandler was right. If they declined Chandler would likely ruin their life at school and that was infinitely worse than groping him. So Lincoln kept his mouth shut and tried to keep quiet, hoping Chandler would get bored and all this would be over.  
No such luck, though. Chandler was having a lot of fun and changed his mind about camp being boring. At school he’d gotten a few boys to drop their pants, but it was usually during breaks and lunchtime so he didn’t get much time for activities. Here, he had over 8 hours until sunrise.  
Chandler took Lincoln’s penis in his hand and started stroking it up and down while the other played with his nipple, making Lincoln squirm. Lincoln clapped his hands over his mouth to keep quiet, but Chandler didn’t like that so he changed hands. Using one hand he held Lincoln’s arms behind his back while his other played with his nipples. He then used his feet to grind Lincoln’s erection against his groin, making Lincoln gasp.  
Chandler ground his foot against Lincoln harder, hoping Lincoln would yell loud enough to wake the others up. Having one guy to play with was fun, but what if there were more? A bunch of boys who would follow what commands he gave them? There was so much he could do.  
Fifteen minutes had passed and Lincoln couldn’t take the teasing anymore. “Chandler, can I please cum?” Lincoln blushed at asking another boy to give him an orgasm.  
“Hmm. Okay, but one condition: You have to cum on one of your friends.”  
“WHAT? That’s disgusting! No way!”  
“Suit yourself. But how much more of this can you take?” Chandler used his toe to rub against Lincoln’s tip, and Lincoln realised the answer was “None.” So he walked over to Zach’s bed and pulled back the covers, revealing the sleeping figure below. Lincoln and Chandler were both blushing hard, Lincoln because he couldn’t believe he was about to ejaculate all over another boy – one of his friends, nonetheless – and Chandler because he was so turned on seeing Lincoln.  
Chandler wrapped his hand around Lincoln’s dick and started jerking him off. Since Lincoln had had fifteen minutes of teasing it only took a couple of strokes for him to orgasm, giving a cry as he came. At the same time, Chandler gave Lincoln a shove, causing him to fall onto Zach.  
“Oof! What the-?” Zach woke up, seeing Lincoln lying naked on top of him. He opened his mouth to yell in surprise, but Lincoln stopped him just in time.  
“Please Zach, it’s not what it looks like.”  
“Really, Lincoln? Because it kind of looks like you came all over my shirt.” Zach wasn’t sure if he was more outraged, shocked or disgusted.  
“It’s fine, Zach. I’m getting Lincoln to change his habit of being naked all the time. Lincoln, why don’t you jerk off Zach?” said Chandler.  
“Ew, no Chandler, I’m not doing that.”  
“Uh, yeah Chandler, I’m good.” Said Zach.  
“Suit yourself.” Chandler went back to groping Lincoln while Zach watched, open-mouthed at what they were doing. Zach started to also get an erection in his pants.  
“You sure you don’t wanna join, Zach?” asked Chandler. “It’s fun.”  
Curiosity had gotten the better of Zach, so without a word Zach pulled down his pants and Lincoln started giving him a handjob. I should’ve agreed sooner, thought Zach, enjoying the feeling of another person’s hand on his penis. Looking at this Chandler really wanted to get off as well and so he took his own pants off and rubbed his cock against Lincoln’s feet. Lincoln knowing what Chandler was hinting at then started grinding his foot against the penis presented to him. They stayed like this for a while, Zach and Chandler enjoying Lincoln pleasuring them until with a few moans Chandler came, coating Lincoln’s feet with his cum. Seeing that make Zach cum as well, his semen shooting into the air and landing on Lincoln’s hand.  
By now Lincoln had gotten another erection and Zach grabbed it, giving a handjob to Lincoln in return. His other hand reached around and grabbed Lincoln’s butt, giving it a few good squeezes while Chandler reached up and


	3. Story 3

Lincoln turned the black strap he held in his hands over. It looked like a normal armband; he couldn’t see anything that suggested it had technology. Yesterday Lisa had asked him to put it on – apparently it contained some device that created a ‘perception filter’ so that whatever crazy thing the user was doing others would perceive it as normal. Lisa wanted to know if it worked. Lincoln wondered if it was just Lisa playing a prank and trying to get him to do something dumb in public.  
Deciding to start small, Lincoln put the armband on and started moonwalking out the front door and down the porch, where Clyde was waiting for him. Hopefully as his best friend Clyde wasn’t in on the prank, if it was one.  
“Hey Lincoln.”  
“Hey Clyde.”   
“Ready to walk to school?” Clyde didn’t say anything about Lincoln moonwalking, so Lincoln decided to continue. Lincoln moonwalked all the way to school, making note of the people around him. So far, it seemed like no one paid any attention to him. Lincoln then decided to get down on the floor and crawl.  
“Boy, I wonder what boring stuff they’re going to make us learn today.” Said Clyde, who seemed oblivious that Lincoln was crawling along the school hallway. None of the other students reacted, either.  
At this point Lincoln felt rather sure that the armband was real and working so he stood back up, but when he tried to take a step he fell again. Looking down Lincoln saw that his crawling had made his pants come loose and they were now around his ankles. Lincoln’s first instinct was to pull them up but then he realised there was a distinct lack of something. Laughter and ridicule.  
I guess the armband also stops people from noticing you lost your pants. Thought Lincoln. Can I just do that? Walk around without any pants?  
“Clyde, just a moment. I need to tie my shoelace.” Telling himself that it was for science, Lincoln took off his shoes and removed his pants, leaving him in his orange shirt and undies.  
“Okay, I’m good.”  
“Right. As I was saying…” Clyde returned to whatever he was talking about. So in Clyde’s mind I was just tying my shoelace. Lincoln made a mental note.  
Clyde and Lincoln quickly reached their classroom. When Lincoln opened the door he saw that everyone was already seated and the teacher was there. Twenty pairs of eyes looked at him and for a moment Lincoln thought they were going to react to his lack of pants, but they all quickly turned back to look at the blackboard.  
“Morning Clyde and Lincoln. Please take a seat.” Said the teacher. Clyde went to his seat and sat down, but Lincoln decided to test the armband further and sat on the teacher’s table. Again, nobody reacted, and the teacher resumed her lesson.  
Lincoln took a moment to ponder the situation in his mind. He was in school without any pants on and nobody cared. But how far did it go? What if he took all his clothes off?  
For science. Lincoln convinced himself, and then took off his socks, orange shirt and undies. Now he was completely naked aside from the armband, but still no one was reacting. It’s like one of those dreams where you’re naked in school. But I really am naked in school. This is crazy! And awesome!  
Lincoln had gotten an erection from the exhibitionism (although nobody could actually see him), so he decided to take care of it. Hand stroking up and down on his shaft, Lincoln didn’t need much time before he came all over his stomach. Looking around Lincoln tried to find something to mop up the cum when he saw Chandler and got an idea.  
Lincoln went over to Chandler and took off one of his shoes and socks. Then Lincoln used Chandler’s sock to clean himself up and put it back on Chandler’s foot. “That’s for being a jerk and using me to get free pizza.” Said Lincoln to Chandler. Chandler then reached down and Lincoln’s heart skipped a beat as he thought the armband had failed, but Chandler just examined the cum sock and had a confused expression on his face.  
So people also won’t notice whatever I’m touching, but soon as I let go they will. I wonder what Chandler is thinking how his sock suddenly got wet? Lincoln then had another idea. Sitting on Chandler’s desk Lincoln then ground his foot against Chandler’s crotch, moving it up and down along Chandler’s penis. What a sight it was, a naked boy in the middle of a classroom giving a footjob to someone, but still nobody reacted. Lincoln wondered exactly what the perception filter was doing to convince everyone nothing was happening.  
Lincoln occasionally switched feet, grinding Chandler’s cock with his left and then his right foot, and sometimes using his big toe to rub his cockhead. After a few minutes of this Lincoln felt Chandler’s cock twitching and looked down to see him cream his pants. Lincoln smirked at the dark patch slowly appearing. Lincoln moved his foot away and almost immediately Chandler looked down, his expression a mix of surprise and shock that, from his point of view, he had suddenly cum with no explanation.  
Deciding he had enough fun with Chandler for now, Lincoln looked around for his next target and saw Zach and Liam sitting together. “You know, I’m still annoyed you tried to send me to the middle of nowhere thinking I missed Ronnie Anne.” Lincoln went over to the duo and unzipped both their jeans, revealing their flaccid dicks. Not a problem for Lincoln, who took one dick in each hand and stroked them until both of them were standing hard. Taking Zach’s hand Lincoln wrapped it around Liam’s cock and vice versa with Liam’s hand on Zach’s cock, then Lincoln helped the two jerk each other off. “Let’s have a contest to see who cums first!”  
It turns out Zach was the winner of that contest, ejaculating spurts that went up and came back down splattering Liam’s hand. Not long after Liam also came, though his ejaculation was not as strong and simply dribbled out of his cock. Zach’s hand still got coated with plenty of cum, though. Lincoln let go and the two boys quickly took their hands away from each other’s’ cock, both of them looking at the other in confusion. Lincoln noted that while Zach chose to shake his hand vigorously to get rid of the cum on it, Liam wiped his hand on the table leg. After putting their dicks back in their pants they went back to listening to the teacher, but Lincoln saw that both of them were blushing slightly. Lincoln’s own hands still had cum on it. Waste not want not, thought Lincoln, so he waited until Zach and Liam opened their mouths to yawn and stuck his hand in, giving Zach a taste of Liam’s cum and Liam a taste of Zach’s cum.  
“Okay, class dismissed.” With that, everyone in the classroom quickly rushed out. Lincoln noticed Chandler going to the restroom, so he quickly followed. Chandler took off his pants and boxers to try and wash off the cum, and Lincoln couldn’t miss this golden opportunity so he snatched them away from Chandler, making him look around in confusion as it seemed like his pants just disappeared. Lincoln took a quick sniff of Chandler’s boxers, smelling the cum from when he’d made Chandler cum in his pants earlier before putting them on and enjoying the feeling of dampness on his crotch. Rubbing himself through the boxers Lincoln quickly came, adding more cum onto the fabric. Now soaking wet with two boys’ semen Lincoln tossed the boxers onto Chandler’s face and dumbed his pants onto the floor.  
“Ew!” said Chandler, disgusted. With only a few minutes left until next class Chandler had two choices: either he put on the cum stained boxers or he went commando. Lincoln didn’t have next period with Chandler, so he would have to wait to see which option Chandler went with. In the meantime, though, Lincoln grabbed a bottle of hand sanitizer from one of the sinks and headed to his next class.


End file.
